


Star-struck or Star-crossed

by that_art_kid



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_art_kid/pseuds/that_art_kid
Summary: Ariel and Madelyn are in love. The world seems to be trying to rip them apart. They have to balance holding a relationship while keeping it a secret because of Madelyn's parents being less than supportive. Their relationship is found out and things go downhill from there.





	Star-struck or Star-crossed

Ariel  
Monday October 5

It’s already been a month into the new school year but this one is infinitely better than the last one. This year is going to be infinitely better for one reason and one reason only: this year I have a girlfriend. Granted we don’t have many classes together but that’s fine because we don’t need the classes together to be a happy couple. If anything the time we spend apart makes us a stronger couple. Right? Geez I’m over thinking this again. It’s just classes and this school year is going to be great because of Madelyn.

Madelyn  
Monday October 5

Ariel was right this place is a disaster of a school, I guess I thought it couldn’t be worse than the last school I was at. Wow, was I wrong. Everywhere you look someone is hurling insults at someone else. Look the wrong way at someone and then “boom” insults. Get in someone’s way, “boom” more insults. Make one wrong move and then sometimes slurs are thrown in there, too. This school is bad but Ariel makes it bearable. It’s just too bad we have to keep our relationship a secret.

Ariel  
October 5  
English class

Sitting in English class, one of the classes I don’t have with Madelyn. Supposed to be reading and analyzing some over analyzed play about star-crossed lovers, my thoughts of course drift to Madelyn. When we met at the cafe over the summer we hit it off right away, and soon after that we went on our first date. Of course we both told our parents that we’re just getting coffee, as friends. Neither of us are truly happy about having to keep our relationship a secret but it’s what we have to do to make sure Madelyn survives. I haven’t come out to my family yet, though I know they would accept me. I know I’m lucky to have that. Madelyn on the other hand can’t come out to her family. If she does, well then it’s game over. Her parents would ship her off to conversion therapy before you could blink. Let’s just say her parents are, uh, less than accepting. I look back at the page in my playbook and sigh. Maybe Madelyn and I aren’t so different from romeo and Juliet after all. 

Madelyn  
October 5  
Math class

It’s only the first block of the day but I’m already wishing to be out of here, mostly so that I can tell Ariel about the garbage that my parents keep trying to shove down my throat about the LGBTQ+ community. Seriously, I don’t understand why they can’t just let people love who they love in peace, but whatever. They’re going to find out the real shocker sooner or later. I hope it’s later though, after I’ve moved out so that they can’t do anything about it. I’m pulled from my thoughts by someone saying my name. 

“Madelyn.” It was the teacher.  
“Yes, Mrs. Sterling?” I asked hesitantly.  
“Do you have an answer for the question on the board?” I look at the question on the board, it’s not too complicated, so I go up and answer it.   
“Well you got the answer right, I’ll give you that,” Mrs. Sterling said after I’d sat back down. “But please try to pay attention in my class.”  
I sighed quietly. This was going to be a long day.

Ariel  
October 5  
Lunch

“There’s my lovely lady.” Madelyn greeted me when I got to our table in the cafeteria. “How’s your day been?”

“Oh same old, same old.” I reply.

“So, horrible?” Our friend, Sam, chips in from across the table.

“Yes, of course, every single day of my life here is horrible.” I shoot back sarcastically. Our other friends start arriving at our table and joining in on conversations and starting new ones. 

“You’ll never guess what I heard,” Mandy, the gossip queen, says excitedly while sitting down,

“Mandy, darling, you say that every day.” Madelyn says gently.  
“Yeah I know, but this is really big.” Mandy continues, as she knows has the entire groups attention. “I heard that they’re going to be closing the froyo place at the mall.” Mandy sat back down as Sam tries to offer her some sort of comfort. The rest of the day carried on like that, heck the rest of the week carried on like that. Nothing big happened until the following Wednesday.

Madelyn  
Wednesday October 14  
After school

Ariel and I were just sitting on the steps outside the school waiting for my parents to come pick me up, ignoring the stares we knew we were getting because we were holding hands. I see my parents’ car pull up to the curb, I stand up pulling Ariel up right after. We walk over, still holding hands because I didn’t think my parents would see us. Luck had never been on my side, my dad got out of the car and saw it. Our hands clasped together. He started yelling at me and Ariel, saying how we have failed God and that we would burn in hell. I told Ariel to go and reluctantly, she did. I got in the car and now my mother is yelling at me as well. I guess I knew this was going to happen eventually, I just didn’t want it to happen so soon.

Ariel  
October 14  
After school

Well, I met Madelyn’s parents, but not under the circumstances that I would’ve liked to. So now I’m driving home with angry tears streaming down my face knowing that I’ll have to face my parents when I get home. I don’t want this, I don’t want to have to explain all this to my parents even though I know they’ll try to understand. I don’t want to be forced to come out, but the universe isn’t working in my or Madelyn’s favour, ever. I don’t want Madelyn to be stuck where she is but I can’t really do anything right now. The only thing I can really do is stay strong. For both of our sakes.

Madelyn  
October 14  
Evening

My parents took me straight home and immediately threw me into my room with a bible. I heard the lock click and knew I was stuck. Unless I wanted to attempt sneaking out my window, which would be very far from graceful, as my room is on the second floor. So here I am alone, stuck, with my parents threatening to send me to the nearest conversion therapy camp for the summer. Knowing that my parents just want me to “pray the gay away.” as they put it. My room is nearly silent but I can hear the clock ticking away. It's nearly six-thirty. Dinner will be ready any minute. And then i hear it. My phone buzzing. They didn't take my phone. Completely overjoyed, I nearly forget the shitty situation I'm in because I still have my contact with the outside world. I grab it out of my bag, about to message Ariel, but then think against it. She's probably talking to her parents about everything that happened today. I mean, if the tables were turned, I would be. There's a knock on the door to my room. I reluctantly answer it, expecting my parents. 

It wasn't them. It was my little brother, Alexander, staring up at me, his eyes as wide as saucers. I notice he has tears in his eyes, and after a moment he wraps his arms around me.

“what's this about?” I ask, hesitantly. 

“Mama and papa, are angry at you,” He responded plainly. Though he was only five years old he was surprisingly observant. “you comfort me when they're angry at me, so I'm doing the same for you.” He was smiling now and I couldn't help but smile a little as well. 

“You’re truly amazing, Alex. The best brother I could ask for.” we just stood there, hugging for a while before Alex speaks up again.

“Mama and papa told me that you're gay,” He was looking up at me again. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes. “what does gay mean? Mama and papa said it's a bad thing. Is it?” Alex had such a fear in his eyes. So I did the only thing I could in a situation like that. I answered his questions.

“Yes, Alex, I am gay. But what mama and papa are saying is wrong. Being gay isn't bad. Some boys love boys and some girls love girls. It doesn't make them bad.” Alex nodded in understanding and then asked

“If it isn’t bad, then why are mama and papa mad at you?” 

“They're mad because they don't think that boys should love boys and girls should love girls in the same way boys and girls love each other.” I kept my explanations simple so Alex would understand. He seemed to understand. 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” he asked after thinking for a minute.

“Yes, I have a girlfriend.” I rolled my eyes. Then added, under my breath, “that's what got me into this mess.” 

There was a shout from downstairs. My and Alex’s mother, calling us for dinner. This wasn't going to be awkward. Not at all.

Ariel  
October 14  
Evening

I got home, tears still falling. I stepped in the house and my mom automatically noticed my tear streaked face. She asked me what happened and that's when I lost it. I just started balling and I couldn't stop. My mom asked me a couple more times what happened, I was sobbing too hard to get any words out. My mom eventually called for my dad 

“Greg! Greg get in here!” I heard my dad come down the stairs and his immediate gasp of shock at what he saw. 

“Oh, honey. What happened?” I tried to pull myself together a bit and we moved to the couch. We sat there with me in the middle, I finally stopped crying enough to get some words out.

“Mom, Dad, uh, I'm gay.” My dad was the first to respond after that. 

“Ok. That's perfectly fine, Ariel. We still love you. You are still our wonderful daughter.” My mom nodded along in agreement with every word.

“Of course. You're the best thing in our lives.” My parents hugged me tighter when I started crying again. When I felt I could be coherent if I started talking again I did. I told them everything. From how I met Madelyn, to our first date, to today. My parents just held me and assured me that they would help me with anything I needed to make sure Madelyn and I can have a proper relationship, without hiding it from anyone.

Madelyn  
October 14  
Evening

It's after dinner. Finally. That was incredibly awkward. My parents have resolved to being passive aggressive towards me. I spent the entire time trying to stay on as much of my parents’ good side as I could. Which at this point isn't much. I'm back in the solitary of my room but it's my choice this time. Not to mention it's better because I’m messaging Ariel. We've agreed that she'll meet me at my family's church on sunday for the service and we'll talk to the pastor afterwards. I know that the pastor is a good person so I really hope that he’s willing to help us, even if it means going behind my parents’ back. Ariel and I really must be star-crossed lovers.


End file.
